


together at last

by lavendericecoffee



Series: TFTBL AU [7]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Flirting, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Making Out, Reunions, TFTBL AU, basically a good ole ep5 reunion fic with canon Rhysothy, brief mentions of death and violence, i guess lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:54:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25638361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavendericecoffee/pseuds/lavendericecoffee
Summary: It all struck him down in an instant, in this one minute. They were all safe. And they were all alive. Nothing was threatening neither him, nor Timothy, nor Fiona. He could finally breathe out.They all found each other again.
Relationships: Fiona & Timothy Lawrence & Rhys & Vaughn, Timothy Lawrence/Rhys
Series: TFTBL AU [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1801879
Kudos: 20





	together at last

**Author's Note:**

> SO  
> here's the ep5 timeskip fic for the Tales AU. with this one I guess I'd recommend reading the ones before first lol  
> I realized that some stuff that get mentioned abt Tim and Rhys and what they've been up to can be a little unclear, since it's the part of our bad ending (which ends in a good way bc yes). but hey, Spok just made [a post with their wonderful art](https://spoks-illogical-art.tumblr.com/post/625195663765946368/i-guess-its-time-for-some-bad-ending-stuff-from) so you can get a grasp on what's bad ending abt  
> also it was based on another prompt - A chaste kiss given to each other because they are in mixed company.
> 
> I might edit something in the desc of tags later cause it's legit after 1am and I'm so exhausted

It seemed that with every minute his personal murder bingo list was getting bigger and bigger.

First off, there was The Stranger who kept them basically on a leash for the past few days. Never letting them out of sight, constantly making excuses to hit them whenever he wanted. Well, mostly Rhys himself. For some apparent reason. And for both his and Fiona’s enjoyment.

Then, Kroger crawled out of hell, ready to take on both of them. With a pseudo-confident step, he was about to stab Fiona, right on everyone’s eyes. Rhys observed this with fear for her and for his own life. Breathing heavily, knowing exactly that he will be next. Yet for no reason at all, The Stranger lifted Kroger up and snapped his neck, as if it was nothing. It was fantastic to know that at least, Rhys’ own death will be just as fast. Made him _real_ reassured.

And now for the masked bandit, that Kroger brought with himself. Immediately after Kroger’s dead body was left aside, he stood before all three of them and with a swift movement, instructed his personal firing squad to have them at their pointers. Ready to fire at the smallest of his signals. Seeing the bandit, take The Stranger down effortlessly with one easy kick and then tie him up, completely convinced Rhys that this day couldn’t get any crazier.

If only he didn’t pick up that goddamn ECHO and left the facility in search of his friend who was definitely still successfully scamming everyone on Pandora, he kept on cursing in his mind.

The bandit then approached Kroger’s knife and promptly pulled it from the ground. In fear of his life (again), Rhys took several steps, backing out from his range. Which could only end with him falling onto the ground. Of course. So in the end, he will die because of some bandit, carving his organs out with a rusty knife, while he couldn’t hold his long legs together. Wonderful! Truly the best way to go down for an aspiring entrepreneur like him.

His shoulders shook and his breath got quicker. Maybe if he’ll think about something else, his death won’t be that noticeable. It’ll be just fine! But his stubborn mind went back to thinking of his plans for the future, his cats and… _Him_.

Oh god, he didn’t even say a proper goodbye to him. And now he was about to leave him for good, leave him with all this mess, heartbroken and alone. He will never listen to his laugh again, nor he’ll ever get to read those novels of his. They will never have their good ending, he will never say that he loves him ever again. His eyes closed immediately, as he bit his now trembling lip. Inside, Rhys just pleaded that when he’s gone, he’ll at least be save.

A sound of a shot could’ve been heard and Rhys was ready to be taken down.

Yet… It didn’t happen. The bullet hit the knife that the bandit was holding. In an instant, it fell from his hand onto the ground. Rhys could _swear_ the bandit was just as confused as he was. But it wasn’t the time and place to show weakness, no sir.

“Ha!” Rhys laughed in bandit’s face. Even if the bullet missed him by several inches, he still had the upper hand. If only it wasn’t tied up. Huh.

“Rhys, I don’t think it’s the best idea to laugh in a face of a guy who just tried to kill you,” Fiona muttered, though her tone betrayed just how terrified she was.

“No no, let me have this,” he scoffed.

His sight then located in the distance. Looking for his mysterious rescuer, he spotted a figure hidden in the mountain. _Of course,_ they also had to be masked. Though there was something so… Familiar about them. In their posture, their worn out sniper gun and their scarf flying in the wind.

Then it struck Rhys down, with a force of a lightning. The look on his face shifted immediately, as he saw the figure approach closer. Suddenly, he gave them the biggest smile and his shoulders shook as he laughed out with a relief.

“How the hell can you smile like an idiot, when another psychopath is running towards you with a sniper? Don’t you realize how _serious_ this is?!” this time around, Fiona was close to losing it. Rhys couldn’t blame her but frankly, while looking at the figure, they were the only one who existed for him.

The figure stopped right before all of them. With a single motion, they took off the scarf, revealing what was underneath. And now, before them was the face of a man so many feared and so many despised. So many wanted dead. The face of a man Rhys loved more than anything in this world.

“Not a psychopath, I was just acting as one. Buuut that’s ancient history,” Timothy Lawrence gave them both an overconfident smirk before bending down and getting the knife from the ground, “Need a hand?”

“The… Doppelganger?” Fiona asked. And somehow this day got even weirder, she thought.

“Tim!! My dearest, my sweetheart, my love, my everything, you have no _idea_ how happy I am to see you,” Rhys kept on blabbering but to hell with it. Having not seen him for these past days, nothing could make him happier to be both alive and by the side of his boyfriend.

“Sorry, it took so long. Did he really have to bring you to the dead end of Pandora?” Timothy gave him a warm smile and started cutting the tape away.

“Don’t even get me started. I have _so much_ to tell you, but I just realized that it all boils down to typical Pandoran bullshit,” Rhys laughed and then quickly lowered his sight. Now he just had to remember all the details of him, remind himself of every last bit of him. “Speaking of, back to the Pandoran attire, huh?”

Tim chuckled as well, “Mmmhm. Had to go undercover for the rescue mission, you know. Don’t wanna make the ECHOnews just trying to get you back.”

“What? That scandalous?”

“With my face everything is scandalous,” another tug and he freed Rhys from the tape.

“I know right? You’re so gorgeous, everyone else would die of jealousy,” Rhys almost purred against him, taking his hand and standing up right back.

They would probably continue their sweet nothings, if it wasn’t for Fiona clearing her throat loudly.

“Are you two finished? Or am I interrupting your honeymoon trip?”

Rhys pouted, still holding tightly onto Timothy’s arm. He wanted to argue but the masked bandit, took a step forward and put his arms in the air. Almost in the sight of defeat. Rhys could feel Timothy’s whole posture tense, observing each of the bandit’s smallest moves. If it wasn’t for the circumstances, he’d want to swoon, seeing just how protective his boyfriend had become. But yes, probably not now.

Without a single glance, the firing squad pointed all in the direction of Timothy. Three red dots appeared on his chest, carving themselves into Rhys’ worst fears. Instantly, Rhys let go of his hand and pushed himself where Tim just stood.

“Nonono, _please_ , don’t shoot him,” he pleaded desperately. Anything but this. He could lose it all, easily, no second thought, but _Timothy_? Rhys couldn’t bear the thought, he had to do something, anything.

Something in bandit’s body language shifted. His loose shoulders tensed, as he looked back to the squad and gave them another cue.

“Guys, stop playing, laser pointers off,” he commanded.

Wait, his voice… That wasn’t something to forget.

“Laser… Pointers?” Fiona asked and looked between the bandit and Rhys, still standing in front of Timothy, shielding him from everyone around.

“The Children of Helios try to avoid guns when it comes to conflict resolution,” the bandit took of his mask and suddenly, everything was clear.

Right before their eyes, in all his glory stood Vaughn. With a confident smile, almost unlike his ways in the past. Leading everyone else from the “firing” squad in the back. His hair grew longer, as well as his beard. But with no more than a single look in his eyes, they all knew it was still him.

“Vaughn?!” Rhys asked, the biggest surprise behind his voice. The look on his face softened, as he watched his best friend right in front of him in disbelief.

It all struck him down in an instant, in this one minute. They were all safe. And they were all _alive_. Nothing was threatening neither him, nor Timothy, nor Fiona. He could finally breathe out.

But frankly, Rhys couldn’t handle himself. Without even waiting for an answer, he lifted Vaughn up in a tight hug. He laughed. From happiness, from the relief, from knowing that they’re both all together again and _safe_. He laughed because he finally knew it will be fine.

“I thought I lost you, buddy!” ultimately, he settled to say this, trying to handle the tiniest bits of his emotions.

“Same here, man! I can’t believe this!” and Vaughn laughed as well. The happiest grin couldn’t leave his features, not even for a second.

When Rhys at last decided to let him stand on his own, Vaughn looked from Tim to Fiona. Tim anxiously twiddling his fingers, Fiona taking a deeper breath and steadying her shoulders. All three of them looked beside each other, trying to find the correct words for him situation. If it was even possible.

Taking the first step, Vaughn turned to Fiona, opening his arms wide.

“C’monnn. Bring it in, Fiona,” he persuaded her with that hopeful tone.

To which, she gave him that smug smile of hers and raised her eyebrow. Then she flipped him off.

“You scared the shit out of me,” she said shortly.

Vaughn tilted his head and looked left, away from her glare, “Ehh, I wanted to make a dramatic entrance.”

Before Fiona could say anything else, Timothy took that cue. He bent down and threw his arms around Vaughn pulling him into a tight hug. A confused but welcome smile graced Rhys’ feature. At least, this one ended well.

“Vaughn!!” Timothy beamed back. Yet, a second after he stopped himself, eyes widening with realization, “Oh my _god_ , I could’ve shot you.”

He laughed back and returned the embrace, patting his broad shoulders, “No big deal, I kind of made the wrong impression here.”

“Wow, you look… Great. Bloodier than usual but great, much of an upgrade,” Timothy continued, finally straightening his back.

“Ah, thanks! We have so much to catch up on, so I’ll tell you all everything, when we get to the base,” Vaughn continued, ready to leave the elevation they’ve all been standing on.

Rhys and Tim nodded back at him and took their steps forward. All three were quickly stopped by the sound of Fiona’s voice.

“First, what base? And second, have you all forgotten something?”

She gestured to herself, as vaguely as possible. Since she was still all tied up in that tape. _Right_.

Biting his lip, Timothy’s face went a little paler, “Oh. _Oh_ , Fiona, I’m so sorry, lemme handle this.”

“No no, you all can catch up, I can absolutely just sit here and look at you making gooey eyes at Rhys back there,” she shrugged, closing her eyes.

Maybe not exactly closing. She peeked just for a second to observe the man beside her. Fiona noticed that warm but cheeky smile of Timothy’s, as he gave Rhys a knowing glance before making his way towards her. Some things truly never changed.

In return, Tim let out a scoff and got the knife out back again, “Yeah, great to see you again.”

“Same to you, Double,” then she smiled. This time completely genuinely, “Especially with your new ECHO. Gotta say, you look much better. And I guess, you also _see_ much better.”

Even if a lot of things about him stayed the same, Fiona could sense that Timothy… Did change. Quite a lot actually. Yes, he got that ECHOeye but it still came as a surprise for her to see Tim with one. Fiona remembered him saying how much he didn’t want any surgery. Must’ve been Rhys’ influence after all. And other side of Rhys’ influence – the sweater he was wearing now was in a pleasant red shade, instead of Hyperion yellow.

“Well, that’s a bit of an understatement,” Timothy avoided looking into her eyes. Deep inside, he still felt that weird intimidation towards her, “But thanks. Certain someone inspired me with the color.”

Of course, she was right all along. Yet then, she noticed another peculiarity about the body double. Just as it happened in Rhys’ story, he did get even more scars on his face. One striking near his temple and the other right underneath his eye. Seeing this… Kind of made Fiona confront the reality too much. That Rhys was right, that they did go through all of these things together. The more she thought, the more she realized that these two idiots fit together too well. Needed and supported each other more than she had previously assumed.

“Brown suits you,” she said, getting away from her thoughts and winked back. Then she shifted her head forward and called, “And it’s… Really good to see you, Vaughn.”

Just as that, it felt just… Good to see him. Good to see everyone. Even if they all seemed a little more beat up and maybe the tiniest bits of more mature, they were still themselves. But looking at Vaughn, now the bandit king and then at Rhys, all dressed up in professional attire, Fiona realized that in the end they all might have chosen the best paths for themselves.

“You too, Fiona.”

And Vaughn seemed to realize so too.

Looking at them both from afar for a second, he turned around to face Rhys. How jarring it was just for both of them to see their best friend… Like this. Hell, maybe Rhys himself didn’t get how much he’s changed over this year. But now when they finally saw eye to eye after that whole year, they couldn’t stop but to notice every single little distinctions. So familiar, yet so distant at the same time. Vaughn was right. Too much catching up to do, between all of them.

“You look… Much different,” Vaughn finally brought himself to comment.

“You… Too. Damn, it really has been this long, huh?” Rhys smiled.

Distant chatter of Fiona and Timothy ringed in both of their ears. Even if they didn’t exactly difference the words.

“Yeah! Wow, look at us. I made my way on the top of the Pandoran chain and you… Have a new outfit.”

“Hey, not only that,” Rhys crossed the arms on his chest.

“Right, right, I’m sure a lot went down,” he laughed sincerely.

It just felt so. From Hyperion underling, trying his hardest to get his chance to progress, Rhys became that persona, someone who knows what he wants and achieves so. Not trying to impress anyone, or imitate. Just being himself in every way possible. Vaughn could’ve never been prouder.

But then he added in a muffled tone, “Sooo. From what I’ve heard, safe to assume that you two are officially a thing.”

His eyes went suggestively between Rhys and Timothy. Suddenly, Rhys felt his cheeks burning.

“ _Well_...”

“And you don’t even know how long it took them!” Fiona called, finally free from all that tape.

“I can imagine!” Vaughn laughed back.

Timothy pursed his lips. Oh, Rhys knew this look too much. Not to mention the pink on his cheeks was getting just as dark in the shade as Rhys’. He will definitely have a thing or two to say to Vaughn and Fiona about minding their own business. Later.

“Please, stop,” deadpanned Rhys, as he rolled his eyes.

“Okay, okay, okay,” once more, Vaughn took his arms out in defense. “But at least tell me who made the first move.”

Silence between them grew. In his almost trademark matter, Rhys pouted his lips, striking his friend down with just one look of his.

“Vaughn, are you kidding,” Rhys sneered and then added in a whisper, “Me. Obviously.”

“Nice. But damn, now I owe Fiona 20 bucks.”

“You, _what_.”

Rhys _really_ hoped that Timothy didn’t hear that second part, as he felt his own ears burning. Oh god, he was a grown man in a serious relationship after all, he had to keep it together. Even if it was increasingly amusing for his friends. Then he noticed, Fiona dusting off her jacket, finally freed. She gave Tim another smug smile. Great. Despite the rough start, it quickly caught Rhys’ attention just how well these two got along. Seemed that even after all this time, nothing has changed.

Immediately after, he saw Timothy approach them both and pull him closer by the waist. Looking up to him, he caught Timothy’s warm smile. He bent his back a little just to kiss at the top of Rhys’ head, right where the little strands of his hair were. Rhys could already feel what kind of comments went around his friends’ minds but he frankly didn’t care. It’s been so long since he and Timothy have been together, they deserved so.

“So, can anyone enlighten me, what’s up with that base?” Fiona asked, putting a hand on her hip.

And in an instant, everyone turned to Vaughn.

“Oh, yeah. You’re not gonna believe what we’ve done to the place,” he reassured and took the lead towards the steps.

Timothy furrowed his brows, “But what place exactly?”

“Helios.”

Well. If any other words were even needed.

This one little word already had so much weight put behind it. Meant more than it was possible. The breath got stuck in Rhys’ throat, pulling him back to all of those days ago. Something he wished he had forgotten. Something that obviously had to pull him back with full force, seeing the scope of what he’s done. To say that Rhys was terrified was a definitive understatement.

Sensing the sudden change, Timothy put his right hand protectively against his shoulder. The strong yet caring grip, pressing and brushing all of his fingers all on him. Rhys’ own hands clasped, rubbing against his right wrist in an anxious motion. But even then, Timothy offered his left hand for Rhys to take. Which he did, as he looked a little up to meet his face. His face with an expression full of understanding and softness. Just one glance and Rhys felt a little closer to peace.

“Let’s get going then,” he broke the silence and laughed. A little too awkwardly to pass but still. An attempt was made.

“Are you… Sure, you wanna go now?” Timothy’s voice felt low and caring, making last bits of sure that nothing bad will happen to him. “We can wait for a minute, nothing will happen, right?” he concluded with a striking stare at their friends, as he jerked his head suggestively for them to back him up.

“Oh! Yeah, totally, no rush,” Vaughn insisted.

“Hey, it’s _fine_. It really is, we gotta get going,” Rhys put his chin up and took a confident step. Or at least he was damn good at appearing so.

“Honey…” Timothy cooed, gripping onto his hand.

So he turned around and let Timothy once more, stay close to him. Holding both of his hands in that protective grip, looking at him with the most loving stare Rhys could have ever seen. And suddenly, the world around him seemed to exist less and less. The anxiety was still there, still holding onto him but. Knowing that he’s by his side, it felt a little easier to handle.

He still wouldn’t admit all the anxiety behind his thoughts and reactions. But maybe with Timothy understanding him as much, he didn’t even have to say it out loud. Vulnerability tended to be hard to show, when the world instructed him not to show so. Even if he himself knew it was bullshit, it still worked against him. He really appreciated Timothy for his perceptiveness more than he could ever say out.

“I _promise_ I’m fine,” Rhys gave him a small yet such a delicate smile. “C’mon, you worry too much, it’s fine.”

“Rhys, you went missing for that whole week and I saw you getting close to death at least three times today. I _think_ I have my right to worry. A little.”

“Fair. But only a little, okay? I’m here,” Rhys leaned closer to him. Just the right amount. “And knowing you’ll protect me, I have nothing to fear.”

“So what, you want me just as a bodyguard?” Timothy followed his cue.

“I could be your bodyguard too,” he shrugged. “Just let me finish that one prototype and I’ll defend you as best as I can, my darling.”

“Mmm, I know you can defend me buuuttt. Leave the usage of guns to me, right?”

And once more, they stopped leaning towards each other by the sound of someone’s voice. At least, this time that someone was Vaughn.

“Hey, guys? You can totally just smooch each other, we won’t look.”

Along with Fiona’s hard not to spot snicker. Rhys was just about to strike them both down with another comeback but he drew back quickly. Seeing his body shift, Timothy put his hand forward and stopped him in the place.

“Give us a sec and we’ll be right back,” Timothy accented the end of the sentence and waved at them.

To which Fiona and Vaughn both gave them knowing looks and turned around. Stopping by, they took The Stranger with them. Maybe “taking” was a bad way to word it. More so, taking him hostage, as Fiona pointed a gun on his back. Seeing so, a definite wave of relief overtook Rhys.

He lowered his voice and leaned closer to Tim, “You didn’t have to do that, though.”

“I know but,” Timothy shrugged. “Felt like you needed it.”

“You’re way too considerate of me, baby.”

Before Tim could give him any kind of response, he felt Rhys’ lips pressed against his own. He cupped his face right into his hands, finally closing the distance. And Timothy closed his eyes and let himself loose in their embrace. It still felt light, a little unsure. Yet after a whole anxious week, wondering where he’s been and trying to find him in the process, now having Rhys in his arms, feeling his kisses… He hasn’t felt this right in so long.

Even if it was a little subdued, too aware of the surroundings. Rhys’ hands only ghosting him, not exactly touching him in any specific way. Everything around them was still too pronounced for anything more. But for this moment, it just made do.

Pulling back, Timothy sighed and said with his eyes still closed, “They are looking at us.”

Rhys looked by the side, “Yeahh. Definitely.”

* * *

After everything that happened today, fighting a giant vault monster seemed oddly normal.

When Vaughn explained to them all what has happened after the fall of Helios, it all seemed a little closer to comprehensible. It was just admirable and impressive how much Vaughn not only found his way around but also taught others how to survive Pandora. Which was quite a shocker for bunch of Helios corporate drones. Rhys could admit, he felt damn proud of his best friend.

Meeting The Children of Helios was… Well, it went the best for Rhys, for sure. As they all saw him as the Great Liberator, basically equaling him to a celestial deity. Which felt both bizarre as hell but also weirdly flattering to Rhys. Yet, it did end up with some muffled laughs from both Fiona and Timothy. Damn. Even now they couldn’t cut him some slack.

The sensation of coming back to Helios ruins haven’t exactly left him, nor he felt that it would ever leave. Despite all his _worshippers_ and fruit (and lots of shitty art of him, he will hold dearly in his heart and maybe hang at his fridge), there was still that tense feeling all around, looking at the destruction. Thankfully, every time he felt so, he took one look at Timothy and his sunny stare.

Though, he still couldn’t shake off the feeling how hard it all could’ve been for _Timothy_. Knowing how much of a sensation his face could’ve been, Timothy instantly knew that it would be multiplied for being seen by ex-Hyperion employees. So he wrapped a scarf around his face and didn’t say much during they stay. Keeping it reserved, almost in the background. Yet, he still made his way to check up on Rhys and give him the most reassuring smiles. Kindhearted and considerate of him till the end. In his mind, Rhys already kept wondering how he could even thank him enough for all this.

On top of that, just a moment before, they all learnt the truth behind The Stranger. That all this time, behind this figure, who interrogated them and held them hostage… Was their friend Loader Bot. Who himself, felt the burden after betrayal of Gortys and wanted to know the truth. It was hard to hold any grudges at this point.

Loader Bot called them all in one place in chance of helping him to summon Gortys and defeat the Traveler, at long last. Even if it seemed close to impossible, they had to try. Immediately, Vaughn reassured that he and The Children of Helios will help as much as they could. Then Rhys and Tim both guaranteed that they will help. Along with Rhys’ boast that they _definitely_ wanted an ex-Vault Hunter such as Tim on the expedition. Only for his cheeks to flush and him to quietly dismiss it. Of course, Fiona agreed brightly, pledging that Sasha will also join them in the fight.

And with that, at least the team was in agreement. Yet, it still wasn’t enough.

From Loader Bot’s research, it seemed that Vault Hunters worked best while in four people groups (even if it was met with Timothy’s “ehhh”). With all of them together, they could easily make two groups to optimize their victory. They just needed two more people.

Another part of Loader Bot’s research was finding all the perfect candidates to fill in the gaps. He presented them with six different potential Vault Hunters to go for. After pondering on this for a while, pros and cons lists and excessive amount of both Fiona and Rhys saying that August can’t be on the group, they all agreed on who should go with them.

“So, Athena and Janey. They seem like a good fit for this mission,” Fiona concluded. With the right amount of red shade on her cheeks, as everyone else noticed. Even if no one dared to comment on it.

“Trust me, if there was one person who could hunt a vault entirely on their own, it’s Athena,” Timothy vouched. In the back of his mind, he was just excited to see his dear friend again. “Aaand, if there were two people who could hunt all the vaults in all the galaxies together, it’d be Athena and Janey.”

“Then that’s all settled. Let’s go look for them,” said Loader Bot, ready to finish it once and for all.

“Hey hey, give us a moment. We all need a breath after all… That, so let’s just rest here for a while, okay?” Rhys put his hand on his shoulder, stopping him in a moment.

“I… Suppose that’s reasonable,” Loader Bot quickly agreed.

“I have to agree,” Fiona chimed in. “Also… After what you’ve said about Felix, I feel like I should go look for him. There’s a bit too much unfinished business between us.”

From Fiona’s story, Rhys knew that the page on Felix’ book still was left hanging. And Fiona definitely seemed like after Loader Bot’s words and him giving her an enormous amount of info on what he’s been up to, she needed that good old fashioned closure. And looking through Helios’ rubbles, Rhys understood that more than anything. So he smiled back at her.

“I’m sure, it’ll go well,” said Rhys in a reassuring tone.

To which she also gave him a faint, yet such a hopeful smile. The quiet moment of understanding between them – all that they needed.

Rhys looked around the base. They soon will have to go on another trip, getting both of them back to the group. But now they just had to regain all the powers they had. So much to look forward to, so much to fear. But how could he even catch his breath again here? What should he do, what did he need at this moment?

Then Timothy walked right in front of him, to catch a quick chat with Fiona. Ah, goddammit. Rhys knew what he had to do.

With his long legs, he took one elaborate step right in Vaughn’s direction. He leaned closer from his side and said with a muted tone.

“Actually, Vaughn, is there a place here to… Talk. You know, ehm, privately.”

“Sure? Just go upstairs, I’ll tell others not to go there,” Vaughn shrugged, though Rhys could already feel he was insinuating something.

“Okay, great, thanks man.”

He said quickly. A little too quickly, maybe. And then he approached, Timothy listening carefully to Fiona’s words. His fingers brushed against his forearm, to get his attention.

“Hey, Tim? Can we talk for a moment?” he asked.

“Uhh, of course?” Timothy blinked several times. “You’ll tell me the whole story later, alright?”

“Counting on it. Now go back to your heartthrob,” fixing her hair, Fiona gave him a very much so knowing smile.

Wait.

But before Timothy could say anything else, Rhys dragged him back to the top floor, where they all just talked with Loader Bot. He then made sure that they were in a perfect spot. Away from anyone else, just by each other’s company. Alone together, first time in such long time.

They went back to the corner of the room. Rhys looked right into Tim’s eyes, as he embraced him in the middle.

“Finally some moment of privacy, huh?” he smiled slyly.

“Oh. _Oh_ , so this is why you took me there?”

“What? What do you mean by _this_ , there’s nothing here yet,” there was that red tint on Rhys’ cheeks, which couldn’t go unnoticed by Timothy.

“Suuure, wait till I believe you.”

Timothy then looked around the place, raising his hand a little more up. His fingers swept across the fabric of his scarf, still secured onto his face.

Knowing what was on his mind, Rhys started, “Hey, don’t worry. I talked with Vaughn, no one will come here. Just you and I.”

“Alright… Alright,” Timothy nodded and directly, took of the scarf. Before Rhys’ eyes was once more the face of Tim, his love, his everything, this time smiling timidly. Timothy then put his hands right at his waist, letting their chests touch again.

Not wanting to wait too long, Rhys pulled him closer, pressing his lips right on the top of his. And instantly, Timothy kissed him back, returning the smallest of his embraces. This one was… Much different than the one by the one by the ruins. Each of Rhys’ kisses seemed to be even more so longing, desperate for Tim’s touch. In return, he could only hold him closer, let himself loose in the embrace of his beloved.

“I love you, Tim,” with no distance between them, Rhys murmured the confession.

“Mmm, I love you too, Rhys,” Timothy let out a low purr before kissing him again. “I’ve been…” he let out a shakier breath, “I thought that I’d lose you.”

“I know and I’m so sorry. But I’m here. I’m here…”

He kept on whispering just this one phrase, over and over. To reassure Timothy, let him know that it’s completely true. And Timothy listened, taking each bits of his presence.

“You’re here,” he finally mustered. “I’ve been so damn worried, sweetheart.”

“So you do want me around,” Rhys’ fingers now brushed delicately against his jawline.

“Obviously. You promised to pay off all the cat food,” Timothy shrugged him off.

“How could I forget.”

Rhys chuckled underneath his breath. Pulling himself once more to the kiss, slowly but surely.

“Hey guys. Have you seen my gun around here?”

What the fuck.

In a blink of an eye, they pulled off from each other. Just like that, Fiona walked to the space, seemingly just looking for her lost possession. Seemingly, as she fought way too hard to not smile at them mischievously. And obviously, she had to do it all _now_.

“Fiona. What are you doing here,” Rhys asked, trying to handle his voice. He didn’t even seem to notice Tim, trying to both look away and maybe hide behind his scarf, as his face became increasingly redder with each second.

“I’ve told you. My gun. I’m looking for it,” although, in the first place she at least pretended to handle herself, her expression instantly shifted to a full-on victorious grin. “And maybe for my other 20 bucks.” Fiona then turned to the window and shouted. “You heard, Vaughn?! You owe me another one!!”

“Oh, goddammit, why do you always win!” muffled sound of Vaughn’s voice could have been heard.

Rhys’ eye twitched. Yeah, so good to be back with them.

**Author's Note:**

> ok one more ending note - u might have noticed that the way I add stuff for the Tales AU is kind of weird and it's bc,, I just write them out of order, how I want it jkfbn basically I added ep5 rn but my next one might be ep2. the order in the collection is chronologically how they happen in the story


End file.
